Trueque
by Yumipon
Summary: Un trueque es el intercambio de algo, pero ¿qué ocurre si ese acto causa un sin fin de malentendidos? Podrías realmente no saber cómo comportarte para que nadie sospeche que algo raro está pasando. — Fic en respuesta al reto de cumpleaños de la Capitana Mor, del foro "¡Siéntate!".
1. Trueque

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para escribir diversas situaciones hipotéticas y así, entretenerme y de paso, ver si entretienen a alguien más. Escrito sin fines de lucro. Este fic es en respuesta al reto de cumpleaños para la Capitana Mor, del foro ¡Siéntate!

* * *

**— One!Shot —**

**— Trueque —**

* * *

El cielo nocturno era visible sobre ellos gracias a que las copas de los árboles no cubrían esa zona, aunque no quedaba lo suficientemente despejada como para definirla como un claro. La poca iluminación que tenían era otorgada por las estrellas, ya que era noche de luna nueva, razón por la que ellos habían decidido ir tras esa amenaza solos, dejando a Kagome, Shippō e InuYasha atrás.

— ¡Su Excelencia, al suelo! — El grito enérgico fue seguido por el enorme búmeran de hueso siendo lanzado, un movimiento certero que ella pudo realizar gracias a la confianza que tenía en su compañero.

— ¡Ilusa, los ataques físicos no van a dañarme! — La tétrica y fría voz de su adversaria le llegó desde arriba, la _Yamauba_ que acechaba en el bosque y cuya presencia habían sentido desde que habían llegado a ese territorio ahora la miraba desde lo alto de un árbol, demostrando que podía esquivar sus ataques con facilidad. — Los voy a devorar, igual que a todas mis presas.

Sango apretó la mandíbula mientras Miroku llegaba a su lado, por lo menos su movimiento había logrado evitar que la bruja cayera sobre el monje, lo cual era su objetivo principal, pues él ya tenía una herida en el brazo y aún no lograba determinar la gravedad.

— Esta pelea no nos va a llevar a ningún lado — la voz masculina le causó un escalofrío, su compañero estaba pensando en usar su Agujero Negro.

— No lo haga, no sabe si sus poderes podrían afectarle de algún modo — lo previno, el miedo haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran.

— ¿Se te ocurre alguna alternativa?

Ni siquiera vaciló al desenvainar su _wakizashi_ y prepararse para volver a arremeter contra el yōkai que se reía a carcajadas, aún en la rama de aquel árbol.

— ¡Usted es el experto en calmar espíritus consumidos por el odio y la tristeza! — Gritó al tiempo que el filo de su arma cortaba parte de la corteza de la rama donde estaba la decrépita anciana, las astillas saltando en la dirección del golpe que no logró herir a su oponente. — ¡Piense en otra forma!

Miroku sintió su corazón golpearle con fuerza el pecho al observar la batalla, Sango no era un enemigo fácil de derrotar y, a pesar de todos sus poderes y trucos, la _Yamauba_ estaba teniendo dificultades para darle alcance. Sin embargo, él no era el único que estaba herido y, aunque ella ocultara muy bien el dolor y el uniforme oscuro dificultara ver las manchas de sangre, estaba seguro de que también había sido víctima de alguno de los ataques. Apretó los puños, si Sango no iba a permitirle usar su Agujero Negro – porque seguía pendiente de sus movimientos, a pesar de estar concentrada en la batalla –, entonces tendría que recurrir a sus poderes espirituales. Sacó los _ofuda_ de entre sus túnicas y buscó la mirada de su compañera, el mensaje fue comprendido de inmediato y el plan se puso en marcha.

Durante todo el enfrentamiento, no habían logrado inmovilizarla como para que Miroku pudiese usar sus técnicas budistas para acabar con ese rencoroso espíritu lleno de odio, pero esta vez sería distinto porque sabían lo que debían hacer. Una bomba de humo para despistar a la anciana, la cadena arrojada con precisión enrollándole los pies para hacerla caer y los _ofuda_ siendo colocados en la cabeza y la zona del corazón de la yōkai, que comenzó a retorcerse y a soltar un alarido ensordecedor producto del poder espiritista del monje.

— ¡Malditos, esto no va a ser suficiente para acabar conmigo! — Las palabras lograron ser pronunciadas en medio del grito agónico. — ¡Nunca podrán destruir mi corazón!

Sango sólo necesitó una milésima de segundo para comprender lo que la bruja quería decir y le pidió un pergamino a Miroku, colocándolo en el filo de su _wakizashi_ y enterrándolo sin vacilación en el pecho de su enemiga. El efecto fue inmediato, desde la zona atacada comenzó a irradiarse hacia el resto del cuerpo, aplastándolo como si un gran peso cayera encima, y convirtiéndolo en polvo. Los ojos de la _Yamauba_ los observaron con odio infinito, su boca se abrió para dejar salir sus últimas palabras, pero ellos no pudieron escucharlas, y al tiempo que la existencia sobrenatural se desvanecía, una ola de energía se expandió por la zona, atravesándolos a ellos. Pudieron respirar tranquilos cuando la presencia maligna desapareció por completo y la calma habitual del bosque volvía a instaurarse a su alrededor.

Miroku y Sango intercambiaron una tranquila sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al lugar en donde esperaban sus amigos, para atender sus heridas y descansar lo que les quedaba de noche. Aún debían seguir un largo camino por delante y debían estar repuestos para evitar las quejas de InuYasha.

* * *

Se despertó de los primeros, como siempre, pero no fue porque el sueño lo abandonara, sino por el dolor. Se sorprendió al encontrarse recostado junto a Kirara, porque recordaba haberse quedado dormido sentado con la espalda apoyada en el árbol junto a ellos, como acostumbraba cuando descansaban a la intemperie. Además, también le extrañó el origen del dolor, pues era su abdomen, no el brazo izquierdo que había resultado herido durante la batalla. Más bien el dolor venía del lugar en el que su compañera había sido lastimada.

Se sentó de golpe y, al hacerlo, sintió los largos cabellos caer por su espalda. Miró alrededor y ahogó un grito al verse a sí mismo recostado en el árbol a su lado. Pasó saliva y miró sus manos: esas no eran las suyas, el _tekko_ negro que las protegía y los dedos delgados, la piel más clara…

— Oye, ¿te pasa algo?

La voz de InuYasha lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, logrando que levantara la mirada hacia él y negara con un gesto, intentando aparentar calma.

— N-No… — Casi se atraganta al escuchar la voz de Sango salir de sus labios, confirmándole lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado unos segundos atrás. Se esforzó en seguir tranquilo. — Sólo fue una pesadilla.

— ¿Estás segura? — El ojidorado pareció dudar, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, pudo notarlo aún a pesar de que él estaba sobre la rama del árbol. — Te ves un poco pálida.

— E-Estoy bien, tranquilo — trató de que esta vez su voz se escuchara más segura, aunque no sabía si lo estaba logrando, por lo que su siguiente paso fue cambiar el tema —. ¿No deberíamos despertar a los demás?

Gran error, sólo se dio cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras cuando miró nuevamente hacia _su cuerpo_ y pensó en las posibilidades. ¿Estaría Sango en él? Si eso era así, no podía imaginar su reacción al darse cuenta de su estado. ¿O habría más cambios, no sólo ellos dos?

Pasó saliva cuando vio a su amigo saltar hasta su lado y dirigirse a _Miroku_, decidido a despertarlo de una manera poco amigable.

— ¡Keh, monje holgazán! Ya debería estar en pie…

— ¡Espera, InuYasha! — Lo detuvo, poniéndose de pie y tomándolo del brazo para impedirle la acción de remecerlo. Apretó los dientes por el latigazo que lo recorrió con el movimiento realizado, olvidaba que su herida estaba en su abdomen.

— ¿Qué quieres? Sólo voy a despertarlo…

— Está herido… ¿me permites hacerlo yo? Eres demasiado brusco, vas a hacer que le duela el brazo…

— ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa eso, Sango? Miroku no es un llorón, por si no lo has notado. Sólo se queja cuando quiere tu atención.

Si hubiese tenido su _shakujō_ a mano, hubiese golpeado al hanyō por haberle revelado eso a su compañera. Por lo menos era él quien había escuchado esas palabras, así que podría dejárselo pasar por el momento.

— Sólo déjamelo a mí. ¿Por qué no despiertas a Kagome? Seguro prefieres eso.

No pudo evitar que el tono pícaro se le escapara, aunque ella jamás diría algo así, por lo que escuchar ese tipo de insinuación en la voz de la castaña le produjo un pequeño cosquilleo que le recorrió la espalda.

— ¿Segura que no te pasa nada? — Él volvió a fruncir las cejas, mirándole con desconfianza.

— Estoy bien. ¿Seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo? Recuerda que aún debemos buscar pistas sobre Naraku.

— De acuerdo, tú ganas. — Se alejó en dirección a Kagome, quien dormía al otro lado del pequeño campamento que habían montado para descansar. — Parece que te estás juntando demasiado con ese monje mañoso.

— Ya cállate.

Lo escuchó refunfuñar, pero lo ignoró y se acercó a su cuerpo, poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado para luego inhalar profundo, pensando una forma de despertarse sin que eso ocasionara un shock o algo peor, quería evitar un escándalo. Miró sus facciones, la respiración acompasada indicando que dormía plácidamente. Negó con un gesto y apoyó su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho, moviéndolo suavemente para lograr su cometido. Poco a poco, vio cómo los párpados se apretaban y comenzaban a abrirse levemente hasta que fijó su vista en él y sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa al encontrarse con su rostro.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

— Calma, soy yo — la señaló a ella, intentando explicarse de alguna forma, sosteniéndole la mirada para brindarle algo de tranquilidad.

La muchacha estaba sorprendida y asustada, pudo darse cuenta por la forma acelerada en la que comenzó a respirar mientras levantaba las manos y las miraba, encontrándose con su palma derecha cubierta por el _tekko_ lila y el _nenju_ sellando la maldición, la otra palma libre de alguna protección. Notó cómo sus mejillas empalidecían, los ojos mostrando tanto temor como confusión ante la situación. Como un acto reflejo para calmarla, tomó sus manos y las presionó con aprensión, buscando sus ojos para transmitirle seguridad, confianza. Ella comprendió el gesto y asintió levemente, ambos se pusieron de pie, mientras Sango sacudía las túnicas de la tierra y las hojas que habían quedado adheridas a la tela, Miroku se sintió extrañamente en desventaja al verse más bajo. Soltó un suspiro y le indicó a su compañera el camino que daba a un riachuelo que quedaba a unos metros de su ubicación, tomando una de las botellas en las que recogían agua. Ella asintió con un gesto e hizo lo mismo, mientras él le sonreía antes de volver a hablar, esta vez hacia sus compañeros, que se encontraban discutiendo por algo que ellos desconocían.

— ¡Sólo te pido un poco de cuidado! ¡Podrías no remecerme como un bruto!

— Keh, no seas tan delicadita, sólo fue un pequeño empujón.

— Ah… muchachos, iremos a buscar agua. Intenten no asesinarse en nuestra ausencia — dijo, haciéndoles una seña hacia el camino y comenzando a andar, dejándolos atrás bastante rápido.

— No pueden no discutir por algo, ¿verdad? — Su propia voz hizo la reflexión, le pareció tan extraño escucharla fuera de su cuerpo.

— Bueno, creo que eso es algo que tenemos en común — respondió, logrando que ella esbozara una pequeña sonrisa en tanto seguían su camino.

Una vez que llegaron a la orilla del riachuelo, ambos se quedaron mirando sus reflejos, con más dudas que certezas golpeando sus mentes. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo era posible que algo así sucediera? ¿Y cómo podrían volver a la normalidad? Sango terminó por sentarse en la hierba y lanzar una piedra al agua, perturbando la superficie para difuminar la imagen.

— ¿Sabe qué fue lo que pasó? — Preguntó, y él pudo notar el miedo en su voz, algo que pocas veces demostraba y era aún más evidente en el tono grave que tenía ahora.

— No con seguridad. Cuando desperté, ya había ocurrido — respondió, sentándose también a su lado —. Sólo tengo una sospecha, no es nada concreto, pero creo que la _Yamauba_ de anoche puede estar relacionada…

— ¿Cree que no pudimos derrotarla? — Notó el ceño fruncido y los puños apretándose, seguro le molestaba la idea de no haber cumplido su objetivo. Apoyó una de sus manos en su hombro para calmarla antes de darle sus apreciaciones.

— Claro que acabamos con ella. Pero es posible que sus últimas palabras fuesen una maldición — sacó sus conclusiones, era lo único que se le ocurría.

— Hum… sí, tiene razón — Sango lo medió un segundo, era la explicación más lógica —. Si hubiese sido después, creo que no seríamos los únicos afectados, ¿verdad?

— Así es. Ahora, necesitamos encontrar una solución, y mientras tanto, mantener las apariencias.

— ¿Dice que le ocultemos lo ocurrido a los muchachos?

— Exacto. Sabes lo quisquilloso que es InuYasha y probablemente, sólo nos fastidiaría por esto, incluso usándolo como excusa para no dejarnos enfrentar ninguna otra amenaza sin su ayuda — las razones para él eran obvias, y al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo, porque la vio asentir con un movimiento de su cabeza —. Entonces, tendrás que actuar como yo, y viceversa, e intentar no levantar sospechas… Creo que no será difícil, después de todo nos conocemos bastante bien, ¿no?

Ella procesó la idea unos instantes, tenía cierta lógica y estaba de acuerdo con el plan, pero había algo que no terminaba de convencerla del todo.

— De acuerdo, tiene razón. Pero ni crea que lo dejaré andar solo por ahí con _mi cuerpo_. No quiero que vaya a hacer algo _pervertido_.

Miroku fracasó completamente en su intento por contener el brillo astuto que despidieron sus ojos, logrando que el rostro de Sango – su propio rostro – enrojeciera al verlo.

— ¿Pretendes que estemos juntos todo el día? No es que no me guste la idea de tenerte a mi lado, pero eso sin duda levantaría las sospechas de los muchachos… no es algo que acostumbremos a hacer…

— ¡No quiero estar todo el día con usted, pero tampoco quiero que tenga a su completa disposición _mi cuerpo!_

— Tú también podrás hacer lo que quieras con el mío — nuevamente ese brillo coqueto e insinuante que causó mayor sonrojo en el rostro ajeno.

— ¡Guárdese sus pensamientos libidinosos para usted!

— Está bien, Sango. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Te prometo que cuidaré tu cuerpo lo mejor posible… y no me aprovecharé de la situación… Sólo le daré los cuidados que necesita — agregó al ver la desconfianza en los ojos azules, ella no lo creía capaz de controlarse.

— Voy a creerle, pero pobre de usted que haga algo indebido.

— No lo haré, descuida — le sonrió, y a ella le pareció tan extraño ver ese gesto de sobrada confianza en su propio rostro. Miroku le acarició la cabeza – seguía sintiéndose tan raro verse a sí mismo y tener muestras de cariño con su propia imagen, pero el sentimiento reconfortante en su pecho seguía siendo el mismo, por lo menos – y decidió agregar algo, un detalle muy importante —. Por cierto, creo que deberías comenzar a dejar el trato formal y los honoríficos de lado, así como yo tendré que acostumbrarme a usar el término _Excelencia_ contigo.

— Es verdad — se mordió un poco el labio en un acto involuntario de nerviosismo antes de continuar —. Entonces, supongo que es hora de que volvamos, ¿no, _Sango_?

— Es cierto, _su Excelencia_.

Llenaron las botellas que habían llevado, con agua y volvieron por el camino hacia el campamento, esperando poder encontrar pronto una solución al problema.

* * *

Miró el fuego y apretó cada músculo del que tenía consciencia, intentando no demostrar la incomodidad que sentía en esos momentos. Habían olvidado hablar sobre ese _pequeño gran detalle_ con Miroku y ahora se enfrentaba al problema inminente. Volvió a moverse en su lugar con incomodidad, estaba segura de que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo esa situación.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — InuYasha le miraba con extrañeza, hacía un rato que no le despegaba los ojos de encima.

— N-No, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No sé, estás raro. ¿Seguro no peleaste con Sango? Ella también está actuando extraño.

— No hemos peleado. Creo que sólo estamos cansados, por el enfrentamiento de anoche — dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, no quería que su amigo fuese a sospechar.

— Cierto, ¿dijiste que era una _Yamauba_? — Asintió con un gesto, a lo que él siguió con su idea. — Bueno, son seres peligrosos. Por lo menos lograron derrotarla.

Sólo pudo volver a mover su cabeza como respuesta, volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar en un intento vano por ignorar esa _necesidad_ que hacía unos minutos lo estaba acechando, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el hanyō.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Ya suéltalo, algo te molesta.

— Que no es nada. ¿Puedes dejar de preguntar? Estoy perfectamente bien — espetó un poco molesta, la insistencia de InuYasha comenzaba a exasperarla.

— Pero no es lo que aparentas. Ya dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y las muchachas no están cerca como para que puedan escucharnos — ahora él se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, para acercarse con la mirada destellando complicidad —. Si no fue Sango, ¿tuviste problemas con alguna otra chica? ¿Acaso la _Yamauba_ no tenía la imagen de vieja decrépita? Quizá quedaste prendado…

Entre las molestas preguntas del ambarino y esa presión que no hacía más que crecer y causar que siguiera moviéndose de forma impaciente en su lugar, terminó dándose por vencida: no podía luchar contra los deseos de la naturaleza, y las palabras de su acompañante iban a sacarla de quicio. Se colocó de pie rápidamente, llamando la atención de su compañero.

— ¿Quieres callarte? No estuve coqueteando con nadie. Ahora, necesito hablar con su- con Sango — anunció, corrigiéndose al instante y comenzando a caminar en la dirección en la que estaban las muchachas.

— ¡Oye, espera! — InuYasha intentó detenerlo, tomándolo del brazo. — Kagome dijo que no las molestáramos, quería tener una tarde de chicas con ella. Se van a enfadar si las interrumpes, ya sabes lo agresivas que son.

Frunció el ceño al escucharlo, ¿ellos las consideraban agresivas? Já, como si no se merecieran cada golpe que recibían… Ya tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle que esa agresividad estaba justificada.

Se soltó del agarre, volviendo a sentir esa presión y comenzando a apurar el paso, ignorando la petición del hanyō.

— Es urgente. Sango lo va a comprender — o por lo menos, ella lo comprendería.

Su amigo le siguió de lejos con cierto temor, demostrando que en realidad no quería interrumpir a las chicas, fuese lo que fuese que estuviesen haciendo. Llegaron hasta al lugar en el que los susurros de Kagome eran audibles aunque poco entendibles, ambas estaban sentadas en la enorme raíz de un árbol y su cuerpo permanecía en silencio ante las palabras de la azabache, con el ceño fruncido ante el mensaje.

— ¿En serio no discutieron por nada? Porque has estado muy pensativa todo el día…

— N-No… _su Excelencia_ y yo no hemos discutido. Sólo estoy cansada, el encuentro de anoche fue más agotador de lo que esperaba.

Por lo menos sus líneas de pensamiento iban por el mismo camino, eso hizo que se aliviara un poco, aunque el relajarse de inmediato le demostró ser una mala idea, por lo que volvió a tensar los músculos.

— Oh, ya veo… pero si les pasó algo… no siempre tienes que defenderlo, ¿sabes? Sé que le tienes mucho cariño, pero el monje Miroku también tiene sus defectos… tú misma me lo has dicho. Si tuvo algún comportamiento inapropiado anoche, o discutieron hoy por la mañana…

Oh, no. Peligro, Kagome estaba hablando de cosas que ella no quería que él supiera, jamás. No iba a permitir que Miroku se enterara de lo mucho que podían afectarle sus acciones. Se adelantó, saliendo a la vista de ellas y aclarándose la garganta, fijando su mirada en los ojos castaños que le miraban con extrañeza y cierta curiosidad.

— Señorita Kagome, disculpe la interrupción, pero necesito hablar algo urgente con Sango.

Como si hubiese tenido un resorte en el trasero que se activara ante esas palabras, Miroku se puso de pie inmediatamente y caminó hasta llegar a su lado, sin dudar.

— Ah… bien, supongo que podemos seguir después. ¿No, Sango?

— Por supuesto — respondió automáticamente ella, pero se corrigió al instante al notar la confusión en el gesto de su amiga, casi había olvidado que ése no era su cuerpo —. Quiero decir, si ella no tiene inconvenientes…

— C-Claro… volveré enseguida. No tardo.

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse, dejando a InuYasha y Kagome un tanto confundidos con ese repentino acto. ¿Qué sería tan urgente como para que Miroku se llevara de esa forma tan abrupta a Sango?

— Algo no me está cuadrando del todo — murmuró InuYasha, mirando con desconfianza el camino que habían tomado.

— ¿Crees que les pase algo? Quizá sólo están agotados por la batalla de anoche…

— Es una opción. De todas formas, debemos permanecer atentos. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo, lo estaré. ¿Deberíamos ver si todo está en orden?

InuYasha sólo le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado antes de comenzar a caminar.

* * *

Sango se había apresurado en ir hasta un lugar alejado, lo suficiente como para que ningún ojo indiscreto ni oídos curiosos pudiesen verlos y escucharlos. Se detuvo en esa zona alejada, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos e inhaló profundo, buscando las palabras para revelarle su problema a Miroku.

— ¿Y bien? No sabía que mis indiscreciones pudiesen molestarte tanto como dice la señorita Kagome.

— ¿En serio no se había dado cuenta? — Levantó una ceja con escepticismo, le costaba creer que él no lo hubiera notado.

— Bueno, una cosa es sospecharlo, otra muy distinta es confirmarlo…

— Como si eso fuera a cambiar en algo las cosas — frunció el ceño en tanto él le sonreía coqueto, lamentablemente para ella, debía admitir que el gesto en su rostro no se veía tan mal, quizá pudiese practicarlo un poco después… ¡ah! ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Tenía otro problema ahora, y la presión en su vientre se lo recordó de golpe —. Tiene que ayudarme — murmuró, moviéndose impacientemente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algún problema?

— Algo así. Necesito… ehm… bueno, ya sabe… — Hizo un ademán con su cabeza, juntando las piernas casi involuntariamente, pero sin aclarar el problema.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Te molesta algo? — Miroku frunció el ceño, no estaba comprendiendo del todo.

— Yo… yo… quiero hacer pis — apretó los dientes al decirlo, por lo que las palabras no se entendieron del todo.

— ¿Que quieres qué? — Preguntó, no estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado.

— ¡Quiero orinar! — Exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia. Sentía que, en cualquier momento, terminaría haciéndose encima. — Tiene que ayudarme, yo no puedo…

La extrañeza apareció de nuevo en el rostro femenino, Miroku no comprendía cuál era el problema con eso, para él era demasiado simple.

— Pues, hazlo — se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia —. Creo que debes saber cómo, ¿no?

— No lo entiende — Sango estaba perdiendo la paciencia —. ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga sin tocar… _eso?_

Y lo que acomplejaba a Sango fue evidente ahora, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Miró alrededor para volver a asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca, y luego se puso frente a ella, la sonrisa coqueta luciendo tan excepcionalmente en las facciones de la exterminadora.

— Oh, pero tienes permiso de tocar todo lo que quieras, no voy a molestarme.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Está loco? ¡No voy a tocarlo!

— Vamos, no tiene nada de malo. Al final de cuentas, igual terminarás haciéndolo si vas a darme esos 10 ó 20 hijos que me prometiste…

Sango lo asesinó con la mirada y apretó la mandíbula, un poco molesta ante la despreocupada actitud de él. ¿Acaso no entendía que eso le significaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano? Resopló, molesta.

— Pero eso no va a pasar ahora. Entonces, o me ayuda, o terminaré ensuciando su _kesa_, y dudo mucho que sea eso lo que quiera…

— Podríamos adelantar camino, no estaría mal que aprovecháramos esta situación un poco para entrar en confianza… — Guardó silencio al ver que los ojos azules estaban despidiendo fuego y se encogió de hombros, rindiéndose. — De acuerdo — se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, y antes de proceder, levantó la mirada para sonreírle con picardía —. Sólo quiero que sepas que esto se va a ver bastante sospechoso, será incluso más incómodo que si lo hubieras hecho por ti misma.

— Eso lo sé. Sólo apresúrese, mire que he aguantado mucho tiempo ya — reveló, rodando los ojos. Sabía lo extraño que se vería lo que le estaba pidiendo, por lo mismo lo había llevado lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta.

Miroku decidió entonces levantar las capas de su túnica para tener acceso al _fundoshi_ y hacer a un lado la tela para ayudarle a liberar esa presión insistente en su vejiga, que dio paso a bastante contenido, sorprendiéndolo de cierta forma.

— Vaya que habías aguantado bastante — soltó un leve silbido, al tiempo que ella estaba terminando.

— Le dije que era urgente — suspiró pesadamente mientras sentía el alivio, había estado demasiado incómoda todo ese rato —. Muchas gracias — murmuró, a pesar de los nervios y la incomodidad, sentía que no podría haberlo hecho de otra forma.

— No es nada, yo encantado te ayudo cuando quieras, pero creo que deberías aprender a hacerlo por tu cuenta, no siempre voy a poder venir a tu rescate. No es tan terrible, ¿ves?

Le hizo un gesto hacia lo que tenía entre sus manos, ella miró de reojo, pero no fue capaz de verlo de forma directa. Sin embargo, sabía que él tenía razón, por lo que aceptó llevar sus propias manos hasta ahí para saber cómo debía hacerlo la próxima vez que le ocurriera.

Una vez que finalizó el pequeño tutorial de _cómo-orinar-con-el-cuerpo-de-un-hombre_, ella se acomodó las túnicas y observó atentamente a su compañero antes de decidirse a hablar.

— Lamento el inconveniente, de verdad le agradezco que me haya ayudado — murmuró, las mejillas nuevamente rojas.

— No es nada, sabes que jamás podría decirte que no — volvió a sonreír, acariciándole la mejilla, sin terminar de acostumbrarse a hacerlo desde una altura menor.

— U-Usted… ¿ha tenido que… ir…? — La pregunta hizo que su sonrisa se acentuara y las mejillas morenas se tiñeran nuevamente.

— No, tranquila… aún no ha ocurrido — contestó para calmarla, aunque sabía que eventualmente ocurriría.

— B-Bueno… cuando eso pase… supongo que tendrá que hacerlo… — Murmuró, huyendo de la mirada castaña por la vergüenza. — Sólo le pido que no mire… por lo menos no más de la cuenta…

— Intentaré comportarme, sólo haré y miraré lo que sea necesario.

— Gracias…

Decidieron volver, si permanecían alejados por más tiempo, sus amigos podrían comenzar a preocuparse o, peor aún, a sospechar que algo no andaba del todo bien. Y mantener las apariencias era su prioridad mientras intentaban encontrar una solución.

* * *

Habían llegado a la aldea que estaba en los límites del bosque, un lugar extenso con un gran y lujoso Palacio en medio y con bastante movimiento por los alrededores, en especial de mercaderes y sus compradores, lo que les hizo ver que era una zona de comercio. Pronto, Kagome había casi arrastrado a Sango – o quien ella creía que lo era – para que la acompañara a recorrer los concurridos caminos del sitio, en tanto les decían a los muchachos que encontraran un lugar donde pudiesen pasar la noche y que no los dejara en banca rota.

Sango – o, en realidad, Miroku – se dejó llevar por la azabache por algunas calles, escuchando sus efusivas y animadas exclamaciones sobre lo hermoso de los kimonos que había en exhibición en algunas tiendas, o lo delicioso que se veían los aperitivos de los locales de comida, e incluso se sorprendió de que la muchacha admirara a algunos de los jóvenes que veían en el camino.

— ¡Oh, pero qué gran distracción! — Exclamó de pronto, deteniéndose al final de un camino y sonriéndole con cierta complicidad. — De vez en cuando, es liberador alejarse de los muchachos, ¿no crees?

Miroku frunció un poco las cejas, confundido. ¿Liberador, en qué sentido? Hasta lo que sabía, por lo menos él no demostraba sus celos con Sango, porque de partida sabía que ella no iba a tener ojos para otro hombre y que, además, era difícil que alguien se fijara en ella por la actitud más bien distante y desinteresada que solía mostrar a quienes no conocía lo suficiente.

— Bueno, no sé bien hasta qué punto — le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros —. Ellos sólo nos cuidan.

— ¿En serio crees que es eso? — Kagome rodó los ojos, chasqueando la lengua. — Se ponen celosos, eso es lo que pasa. Y nunca lo van a admitir — agregó al notar la confusión en los ojos de su _amiga_.

— ¿Eso piensas?

— No es lo que pienso, es la verdad — aclaró, la mirada brillando con la revelación —. Por ejemplo, el monje Miroku.

— Oh… ¿qué ocurre con su Excelencia?

— No te hagas la desentendida, Sango — la joven le golpeó suavemente la frente, como para que reaccionara —. Sabes lo mujeriego que es. Y siempre que estamos en alguna aldea, entretiene su vista con las señoritas que andan por ahí. Incluso aprovecha de coquetearles de alguna manera. Pero anda tú a hacer algo así… apuesto que le da un infarto…

— No digas esas cosas — intentó defenderse, aunque si hacía memoria, la muchacha no estaba mintiendo —. Él no coquetea con esas aldeanas, es un buen…

— Oye, ¿desde cuándo lo defiendes de esa manera? — Frunció el ceño, mirándola con extrañeza en tanto colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas. — Tú misma terminas enfadada con él por eso.

— B-Bueno… sí, eso es cierto…

— ¡Entonces, no lo justifiques! No necesita que abogues por él, después de todo, a pesar de sus malos hábitos y mañas, no vas a dejar de quererlo.

Miroku enrojeció levemente, sintiéndose un poco culpable ahora que sabía eso. En realidad, era algo que hacía inconscientemente, pero no podía negar que Sango se molestaba por eso, lo tenía claro. Apretó los puños, ¿por qué la castaña no era capaz de decirle ese tipo de cosas?

— Oh, ¡espera! ¡Tengo una idea! — A la azabache le brillaron los ojos mientras le tomaba las manos, ansiosa. — ¿Qué tal si le das algo de su propia medicina?

— Eh… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

— No te hagas la ingenua… Hay varios chicos apuestos por ahí dando vueltas, apuesto a que puedes llamar la atención de más de alguno… Vamos, sígueme.

Volvió a tomar sus manos para que la siguiera y le guio hasta un local de comida que en su interior tenía algunos asientos dispuestos de forma ordenada; varios hombres se servían distintos platos dentro, incluso algunos comían bocadillos sencillos mientras conversaban en un rincón. Miroku sintió como todas las miradas se fijaron en ellas cuando ingresaron, y no se las quitaron de encima hasta que se sentaron en una de las bancas y le hicieron un gesto al joven que atendía para que se acercara.

— Buenas tardes, ¿podría decirnos qué tiene para comer?

— Eh… bueno… — El muchacho pareció dudar un segundo, más que nada extrañado con la presencia de dos chicas solas al interior de su local, algo que era bastante raro. — Hay estofado de jabalí y arroz con pescado.

— El estofado suena delicioso. ¿Qué te vas a servir tú, Sango? — Kagome la instó a que pusiera su atención en lo que pedirían, porque su _amiga_ parecía estar más atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— Ah… sí, lo siento. Creo que pediré lo mismo — murmuró, a lo que el chico hizo una breve inclinación con su cabeza y se alejó hacia la cocina —. Kagome, ¿estás segura de esto? Ni siquiera sé si tenemos el dinero para…

— Oh, descuida. Traje algunas monedas conmigo, nos alcanzará con eso — sonrió, restándole importancia, para luego cambiar el tema —. Ese joven de allá no te ha quitado la vista de encima desde que entramos, y es bastante guapo. Apuesto que esos brazos deben ser muy fuertes, ¿no crees?

— Los míos también lo son — masculló entre dientes, mirando de reojo al tipo del que hablaba Kagome.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Su amiga ladeó la cabeza al no entender sus palabras.

— Nada, olvídalo — intentó no tomarle más importancia al asunto, desviando la mirada, aunque debía admitir que la azabache tenía razón, ese chico no era para nada feo, pero no podía competir con su atractivo —. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

— No, esto es divertido — ella sonrió un poco maliciosa, haciéndole una seña ahora hacia el grupo que ya había terminado de comer sus bocadillos en el rincón y ahora las miraban atentamente —. Creo que tenemos otros interesados.

— Oye, ¿no sabes que esto puede ser peligroso? — A él le corrió una gota de sudor por la frente al ver cómo uno de esos sujetos se acercaba a ellas. — Podrían hacernos daño…

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si estoy contigo, Sango! Si alguien quiere aprovecharse de nosotras, los dejarías sin dientes antes de que pudieran siquiera tocarnos — le guiñó un ojo, la confianza de ella se sostenía en el hecho de que contaba con la protección de sus habilidades. Miroku pasó saliva, él era hábil, pero no tanto como la exterminadora, por lo menos no en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo —. Además, no parecen malas personas. Deben ser comerciantes.

— No deberías ser tan confiada, ¿sabes? — Murmuró, queriendo desaparecer ahora que el tipo en cuestión había llegado a su lado. — Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo?

— Buenas tardes, señoritas. Es raro ver a dos jovencitas solas por estos lados — por lo menos él era amable, aunque Miroku pudo sentir cómo su mirada iba más allá de su rostro. Se sintió incómodo —. ¿No gustarían de servirse algo con nosotros?

— No, muchas gracias, estamos bien solas — respondió, tratando de ser lo más educado posible.

— ¿En serio? Pues una flor como tú no debería estar sola — insistió, la sonrisa galante haciendo que Miroku sintiera repulsión.

— Como dije, estamos bien solas — ahora el tono fue tajante, el sujeto estaba siendo demasiado insistente.

— Oye, Ichiro, déjala en paz — quien las había atendido llegó con su pedido, interrumpiendo al galán —. Al parecer no está interesada en ti, así que mejor te alejas.

— Como quieras, pero tú te lo pierdes, _pequeña flor._

Cuando el tal Ichiro se dio la vuelta para irse, Miroku hizo un gesto de asco sacando su lengua, causando una carcajada en Kagome y una sonrisa en quien les entregaba la comida.

— Aquí tienen, disculpen el inconveniente. Es sólo que no están acostumbrados a que lindas chicas como ustedes vengan por aquí — dijo mientras terminaba su labor —. Por cierto, un trago cortesía de la casa, por el mal rato.

Le pasó, junto al plato de Miroku, un _sakazuki_ con la bebida, dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa antes de retirarse. Él vio cómo se alejaba un poco confundido, ¿estaba cortejándole? Miró el sake con cierta desconfianza, aún dudando.

— Vaya, veo que eres más popular de lo que uno creería — dijo Kagome, también mirando la bebida en su mano —. Ahora tengo curiosidad, ¿siempre es así?

— No… No lo sé — frunció el ceño, no quería pensar en eso, pero al parecer, Sango atraía más miradas de las que él tenía conocimiento —. La verdad, nunca me había fijado.

— Deberías estar más atenta. Mira, el encargado también es atractivo y te está coqueteando. ¡Si el monje Miroku se enterara, seguro herviría de celos! ¿Por qué no le demuestras que también puedes tener otros pretendientes? Seamos honestas, Sango, un poquitito de su propia medicina… Además, al parecer llamas la atención de chicos bastante atractivos y, si no me equivoco, son más que simples campesinos.

Entornó los ojos, se estaba aburriendo de eso. De partida, necesitaba saber ahora si esta situación era algo común en la vida de Sango o si estaba siendo una excepción. Temía que lo más probable era la primera opción, y las palabras de Kagome no le ayudaban en nada a tranquilizar su celoso yo interno. Bebió de un sorbo el sake que le habían servido, sentía que lo necesitaba para no explotar. Su compañera se quedó viéndolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida con el repentino arrebato alcohólico que tuvo.

— Sango… ¿te sientes bien? Nunca te había visto beber sake de esa forma…

— Sí, estoy perfectamente. Lo siento, es sólo que… — Oh, ahora comenzó a sentir una presión creciente en su vejiga, necesitaba un inodoro. — Ehm… Kagome…

— ¿Segura que no pasa nada? De pronto te pusiste pálida…

— S-Sí, tranquila… sólo necesito orinar… — Reveló, moviéndose en su lugar y juntando las piernas en un intento por resistir las ganas. Su amiga miró alrededor y le señaló una puerta en un rincón, donde se veía un tanto desgastado el kanji de "servicio femenino". — Muchas gracias, vuelvo enseguida.

Se apresuró a ponerse de pie, sorprendiéndose de lo repentino del deseo. Normalmente, en su cuerpo era de una forma más paulatina, no algo así de brusco. Ingresó en el cuarto que cumplía la función de baño y se cercioró de que la puerta quedara segura antes de mirar el _benki_ y soltar un suspiro. Comenzó a desacomodarse el _mo-bakama_ y el _kosode_, dándose cuenta que era mucho más difícil de lo que hubiese pensado antes. Lo único con lo que estaba más familiarizado era el _fundoshi_, pero hasta ese momento apenas se dio cuenta de que ella lo usaba. ¿No se suponía que era exclusivo de los hombres?

Terminó sentándose en el _benki_, sintiéndose tan extraño al sólo _dejarlo salir_, sin guiar ni apuntar nada. Cuando finalizó su labor, observó las algas puestas en una canasta a su lado y tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de su función, antes de tomar una y limpiarse lo más delicada e inocentemente posible, porque le costaba trabajo dejar de pensar qué era lo que realmente estaba tocando. Se acomodó nuevamente la ropa, haciendo nota mental de preguntarle a Sango porqué usaba un _fundoshi_, y sacó agua con una jarra para lavarse las manos y salir, sintiéndose extrañamente realizado al darse cuenta de que había llevado mejor la tarea de lo que hubiese pensado en un principio, por lo menos no había ensuciado la ropa.

Cuando estuvo fuera del cuarto, el tipo que Kagome le había advertido que no le despegaba la vista desde que entraron, estaba apoyado junto a la entrada y le hizo un gesto coqueto antes de acercarse, los ojos brillando con una seguridad exagerada.

— Oye, hermosura, ¿por qué no nos perdemos un rato en el bosque? — Le preguntó, acorralándolo con la pared.

— No, muchas gracias — respondió, aunque se sintió inmediatamente en desventaja al ser más bajo y delgado que él.

— Te prometo que la pasarás bien. Además, puedo ofrecerte muchos obsequios — insistió, sin moverse pese a que Miroku intentaba buscar una manera de salir de su posición.

— No me interesa, así que, por favor, déjame en paz — repitió su petición, esta vez molesto.

— ¿Cómo no te va a interesar? Vamos, sé que te gusto…

— Pues no, no me gustas.

— ¿Y eso? Soy bastante atractivo, no puedes negarlo.

Era cierto, no podía negar que sus rasgos eran más guapos que muchos que hubiese visto antes, pero aún así a él no le llamaban la atención. Comenzó a exasperarse con la insistencia.

— Dije que no me gustas, es todo.

— Debe haber una razón. Vamos, a todas las chicas les gusta un hombre fuerte y de rasgos masculinos como yo — se acercó otro poco, tocándolo con su cuerpo, como si el contacto fuese a hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Miroku perdió la paciencia, eso ya era demasiado.

— Pues a mí no.

— ¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón.

— ¡Argh, porque no me gustan los hombres! ¡Ninguno de ustedes me atrae! ¡¿Comprenden?! ¡A mí me gustan las chicas!

Aprovechó el desconcierto del acosador y lo hizo a un lado para dirigirse hasta su puesto, tomar a Kagome de la mano y llevársela a la rastra, porque ella también había quedado boquiabierta al escuchar su grito. Caminaron algunos metros, con las miradas de varios aldeanos cayendo sobre ellos en tanto él seguía refunfuñando entre dientes, molesto ante toda esa situación. ¿Por qué tanta atención por la castaña? Se suponía que su actitud debía espantar a la mayoría de los hombres, pero estaba sospechando que eso estaba lejos de ser cierto. Ahora recordaba que a veces ella volvía con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y evitaba mirarlo por un rato, él podía ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y un brillo juguetón en sus ojos. Siempre lo había atribuido a un juego coqueto entre ellos dos, pero ahora se preguntaba si no sería por otra razón.

— ¡Sango, detente! — La exigencia de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndolo de golpe al presente. — ¿Qué te pasa? Esa no es forma de comportarte. ¿De verdad estás bien?

— S-Sí… lo siento, es sólo que… perdón, esos sujetos terminaron hartándome — murmuró, intentando recordar cómo actuaría ella en esa situación manteniendo alejada a Kagome de problemas, porque él estaba comenzando a sentir un creciente impulso asesino en su abdomen.

— Está bien, pero no era como para que hicieras esa escena… con un golpe habría bastado, así nos evitaríamos que toda la aldea nos viera como unos _bichos raros_.

Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta a lo que se refería su amiga. Palideció, ¿qué había hecho? En su arrebato de idiotez, había gritado a todo pulmón que le gustaban las chicas, olvidando por completo que se trataba del cuerpo de Sango… y de seguro, media aldea se había enterado, y el rumor correría más rápido que Kōga. Negó con un gesto, eso tenía que terminar luego, sino iba a volverse loco.

— Tienes razón… perdón, fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento… — Era un idiota, tenía ganas de golpearse por despistado. Y él que se consideraba listo… — Lo mejor será buscar a los muchachos e irnos de aquí, para evitar más problemas.

Kagome soltó un suspiro y asintió antes de comenzar a caminar. Tras unos segundos de silencio y con cierta timidez, la azabache decidió volver a hablar, tomando suavemente de la manga a su compañera y causando que la mirara atentamente.

— Oye… en realidad, yo quería que estuviésemos solas porque… bueno, sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero los vi hoy por la mañana… a ti y al monje Miroku…

Se detuvo en seco al escucharla, sin comprender del todo a qué se refería, pero temiendo con las posibilidades. Intentó mantener la calma.

— ¿Vernos?

— S-Sí… luego de que él te fuese a buscar, diciendo que necesitaba hablar algo urgente contigo… — Ahora sus mejillas palidecieron por completo y sintió el mundo derrumbarse a sus pies.

— ¿Q-Qué fue lo que viste…?

— B-Bueno… lo siento, sé que es algo personal… Estaba preocupada, te habías comportado tan extraña… pensé que podía ser por otra cosa, pero no pensé que el monje Miroku y tú… no creí que ustedes… oh, lo siento, eso explica muchas cosas…

Las mejillas de Kagome estaban rojas, en cambio las suyas seguían blancas. Ella los había visto, seguro los había escuchado también… Entonces, sabía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por eso lo torturaba de esa forma, haciendo que otros hombres le coquetearan? ¿Ése era su castigo?

— L-Lo siento, debí decirlo desde un principio… no pensé que fuera a notarse tanto…

— Bueno, es normal que haya cambios. Ya no serán los mismos.

— Es cierto… supongo que es algo de lo que debemos aprender para el futuro…

— Así es — Kagome le sonrió de una forma cómplice, un tanto traviesa que lo confundió un poco —. Lo malo es que es difícil que tengan la privacidad suficiente como para estar juntos de esa forma…

¿Estar juntos de esa forma? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso no se refería al cambio de cuerpos?

— E-Espera… ¿estás hablando de…?

— De que ya están entrando más en confianza. Yo… los vi… es decir, estabas masturbándolo, ¿no?

— Eh… S-Sí… — ¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Qué le estaba ayudando a orinar a su cuerpo? No podía revelar eso ahora, habían acordado no contarle lo que pasaba a los demás. — Y-Yo… fue algo difícil, no creí que pudieras entenderlo…

¿Sango diría algo así? ¿Lo admitiría con Kagome? Sospechaba que hablaban de más temas íntimos que los que él pudiera imaginar, así que no le sorprendería saber que podían tocar asuntos así con plena confianza.

— Tranquila, está bien. No tienes que darme explicaciones, sólo… tengan cuidado. Sabes que en estos momentos, si te embarazas…

— Lo sé — la cortó de inmediato, completamente consciente de lo que ella quería decir. Por lo mismo su propuesta había sido después de acabar con Naraku —. Descuida, Kagome. Seremos precavidos.

La azabache le sonrió con cariño y tranquilidad y luego le hizo un gesto para que siguieran su camino, buscando a sus amigos. Miroku suspiró, no sabía si debía sentirse tranquilo o no, pero mantener las apariencias era lo único que se le ocurría por ahora, por lo menos hasta que pudiera volver a hablar del tema con Sango.

* * *

Caminó de forma presurosa hacia el baño de hombres que estaba más cercano y se encerró en él, dándose un par de segundos para inhalar y exhalar profundo mientras se mentalizaba en la tarea que debía llevar a cabo. Miró el _benki_ frente a su persona y se mordió el labio, ¿sería capaz de no hacer un desastre de eso? Echó una mirada de reojo a la puerta, notando que el seguro seguía puesto, y nuevamente soltó un suspiro, ordenando la ideas en su cabeza antes de llevar a cabo la tarea, cada tanto observando la entrada para cerciorarse de que nadie pudiese ingresar e interrumpirla, hizo la lista mental de pasos a seguir, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, inhaló, exhaló, hasta que se decidió.

Se aseguró por quinta vez de que la puerta estaba trancada desde dentro para evitar que alguien pudiese entrar de improviso y luego apartó a un lado la voluminosa _kesa_, afirmándola con una mano para no terminar ensuciándola, la otra se posicionó sobre la tela del _fundoshi_ y, tras unos segundos de lucha interna al ordenarle a su cerebro mover la prenda a un lado para poder orinar, pudo finalmente hacerlo. Tomó lo mejor que pudo el miembro con la mano que no afirmaba las túnicas y _apuntó_ hacia el _benki_, relajándose para dejar salir la orina, siendo consciente ahora de que el camino que debía "recorrer" era más largo que en su cuerpo. Sintió un temblor suave, casi imperceptible, justo antes de que el líquido comenzara a salir, causando que tuviese que esforzarse en mantener "el blanco" para no terminar mojando todo el cuarto. No fue algo fácil, pero por lo menos logró que el contenido de su vejiga cayera en donde debía sin manchar nada del lugar. Dio la pequeña sacudida que Miroku le había dicho que hiciera y luego acomodó nuevamente toda la ropa de vuelta en su lugar, se lavó las manos con cierto apremio – seguía considerando algo poco higiénico tener que tocarlo para poder orinar – y salió del lugar, encontrándose con un impaciente hanyō esperándolo.

— Keh, ¿por qué mierda tardaste tanto? — Le espetó, el ceño fruncido con notoria molestia. — Creí que sólo era orinar, ni que te hubieses _divertido_ ahí dentro. Si eso era lo que querías, podrías habérmelo dicho…

— ¿Q-Qué…? — Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de lo que quería decir su compañero, causando un leve rubor en sus mejillas, no imaginaba el nivel de confianza que tenía el monje con InuYasha y mucho menos que de verdad él hiciera ese tipo de cosas, o por lo menos que otros fuesen conscientes de eso. — No, no fui a _divertirme_. Sólo… hice lo que debía.

— De acuerdo, lo que digas — el ojidorado cruzó sus brazos tras la cabeza y soltó una especie de silbido que llamó su atención, por lo que lo miró fijo con extrañeza —. Por cierto, ¿cuándo ibas a contarme lo de Sango?

— ¿Q-Qué cosa de Sango? — Preguntó, no tenía idea de qué tipo de conversaciones mantenían ellos cuando estaban solos, y menos que ella fuese objeto de algunas, por lo que no sabía hacia donde la llevaría ese camino.

— Que ya habían entrado _más en confianza_ — parecía un poco incómodo al revelarle eso, pero pudo ver en sus ojos que no era algo que le molestara —. Si lo hubiese sabido, no los hubiéramos espiado. No me interesa ver ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste? — Sintió que el mundo se le venía al suelo, lo único que llegaba a su mente era una situación bastante vergonzosa y que se malinterpretaba de muchas maneras.

— En el bosque, cuando dijiste que la necesitabas urgente… no creí que… — Las mejillas de InuYasha enrojecieron, seguro que no era fácil para él hablar de eso. — Si me lo hubieses explicado, lo habría entendido. Digo, hablamos de ti, no puedo esperar otra cosa.

— Espera… ¿tú… nos espiaste mientras e-ella…? ¿Mientras nosotros…?

— Keh, ¿qué querías que hiciera si actúan tan raro sin dar explicaciones? — Se defendió antes de que pudiese reclamarle algo. — Está bien que necesites _cariño_ y si Sango te lo da, mejor todavía. Prefiero eso a que lo busques por ahí…

— ¿Quieres callarte? Yo… es algo personal, por eso no te lo había dicho — intentó excusarse, porque nunca pensó que el nivel de confianza era tan alto, además de que ese tipo de comentarios sólo lograban irritarla al hacerla imaginar todo lo que podía ocurrir cuando Miroku salía a _recorrer las aldeas_ solo. Gruñó ante la idea, tendría que tenerlo más vigilado de ahora en adelante para evitar esas situaciones.

— ¿Y ahora qué? Deberías estar feliz, ¿no es algo que querías de hace tiempo?

— ¿A-Ah? — Miró con duda a InuYasha, dándose cuenta de pronto de que estaba mostrando algo de molestia sin un motivo aparente para su amigo, sino que, por el contrario, el monje en su situación estaría más que feliz. Negó con un gesto brusco. — Perdón, yo sólo… olvídalo. Oh, y gracias por comprender.

— No seas idiota, como si no te conociera lo suficiente…

Sango suspiró, no debería extrañarse de la relación tan entrañable que tenía Miroku con InuYasha, después de todo eran bastante cercanos y, así como ella tenía sus secretos con Kagome y le contaba sus más grandes temores y anhelos, seguro ellos dos hablaban de mucho más que planes sobre derrotar a Naraku o quejas de ellas. Debería haber pensado en eso antes de aceptar no contarle a sus amigos sobre lo que les estaba ocurriendo, porque ahora se daba cuenta de que, así como ella se estaba enterando de algunas cosas que Miroku mantenía bien ocultas de su persona, de seguro él estaría pasando por un proceso similar con Kagome. Volvió a suspirar, resignándose a la idea, quizá podría tomar esta experiencia como una oportunidad para conocer mejor al moreno que tantas veces le robaba el sueño.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, los rostros de la exterminadora y el monje enrojecieron levemente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, cada uno preocupado por lo que el otro podría haber descubierto en esas horas a solas con sus compañeros. El tener demasiada confianza con sus amigos ahora podría hacerlos pagar un precio para el que quizá no estaban preparados, pero a ninguno de los dos le molestaba lo que habían descubierto. En realidad, sólo les causaba una especie de ternura inexplicable al darse cuenta de que, en realidad, el otro se preocupaba y quería más a su persona de lo que admitiría abiertamente. Y eso no era nada malo, después de todo.

— ¿Encontraron algún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche? — Preguntó InuYasha, mirando alrededor como si de la nada fuese a aparecer una posada frente a sus ojos.

— La verdad, no. Ninguna tiene vacantes. Ni siquiera pudimos ver un lugar para bañarnos — Kagome parecía más que decepcionada, realmente ansiaba un baño de agua caliente.

— A nosotros tampoco nos fue bien. Parece que la aldea es más concurrida de lo que aparenta — el hanyō soltó un bufido, un poco fastidiado —. Está repleta de comerciantes que vienen a hacer de las suyas acá.

Miroku frunció el ceño al escucharlo, recordando las propuestas e insinuaciones que había recibido más temprano, y que no se habían limitado sólo al restaurante. Aún le extrañaba que la figura femenina atrajera otros ojos sobre ella, porque estaba acostumbrado a verla tan indiferente a ese tema que sentía poco probable que alguien fuera a interesarse. Eso lo hacía sentirse _seguro_ de cierta forma, creyendo que tenía ventaja porque a él le gustaba hasta el enfado y los celos de la exterminadora y _sabía_ que ella no se fijaría en nadie más. Pero eso había cambiado en esas horas, porque al saber que en realidad sí habían más interesados…

— Quizá debamos ir al bosque y buscar un lugar donde acampar — sugirió Sango, logrando que la atención se centrara en el cuerpo masculino —. Sería más seguro.

Kagome frunció un poco las cejas, no muy conforme con la solución propuesta, mientras que Miroku se encogía de hombros e InuYasha bufaba levemente, haciéndoles un gesto para que comenzaran a caminar.

— Ay, y yo que me había ilusionado con dormir en un futón y bajo un techo…

No habían avanzado más que un par de metros cuando fueron detenidos por un guardia del palacio, quien se acercaba a ellos trotando rápidamente.

— ¡Oigan, esperen! ¡Alto, deténganse!

Detuvieron su andar y se voltearon esperando al hombre, quien tuvo que recuperar el aliento antes de dirigirse nuevamente a ellos.

— Espero que esto no sea por alguna indiscreción pasada suya — le murmuró al oído lo más bajo que pudo Sango a Miroku, la mirada de advertencia le heló la sangre.

— Espero lo mismo… — Respondió, rogando internamente no meterse en más problemas de los que ya tendría luego.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Kagome se había acercado al guardia, preocupada por la repentina interrupción de su andar.

— L-Lamento molestarlos, pero es requerida su presencia en el Palacio — informó, dirigiendo esta vez su mirada hacia la exterminadora y el monje —. Anoche se los vio en lo más profundo del bosque, enfrentándose contra una _Yamauba_. Eran ustedes dos, ¿verdad?

— E-Eh… sí, se trata de nosotros — Sango sacó la voz, un poco confundida.

— Queremos agradecerles. Esa bruja acechaba la aldea desde hace muchos años, sus maldiciones han causado muchas desgracias y es un alivio saber que por fin alguien se hizo cargo. Por favor, síganme.

Les hizo un gesto, guiándolos hasta el Palacio que se erguía majestuoso en medio de la aldea, reflejando así el gran poder económico que tenía el lugar. Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron al salón principal de la construcción, donde los esperaban el terrateniente junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos, un varón que estaba sentado a su derecha y una doncella que se encontraba junto a su madre a la izquierda del hombre que los recibió con una animada sonrisa.

— ¡Bienvenidos sean a mis territorios! Mis hombres me dicen que ustedes fueron los responsables de acabar con la amenaza de la _Yamauba_ que nos acosaba desde tanto tiempo atrás y debo agradecérselos. ¡Hoy se respira un aire nuevo en la aldea!

— No fue nada, sólo cumplíamos con nuestro deber — respondió humildemente Sango, inclinando levemente su cabeza como gesto de respeto.

— Sólo somos un grupo de viajeros que, si nos encontramos con alguna amenaza o mal en nuestro camino, hacemos lo posible por traer la paz nuevamente al lugar afectado — la apoyó Miroku, logrando que InuYasha y Kagome fruncieran el gesto al creer que las palabras escogidas por ambos deberían haber sido dichas por el otro.

— De todas formas, estamos agradecidos con ustedes y deseo recompensarlos por su labor. Por favor, acepten este pequeño pago y, además, nuestro humilde ofrecimiento de una habitación para que puedan descansar, comida para que repongan sus energías e incluso pueden hacer uso de nuestros baños termales para que limpien sus cuerpos de la lucha pasada.

La oferta logró que los ojos de Kagome brillaran, los labios de InuYasha se curvaran en una sonrisa satisfecha y Shippō diera un brinco en el hombro de la azabache. Miroku y Sango intercambiaron una mirada, ella dudando más que él ante la idea de que pudiese ver su cuerpo desnudo al bañarse. Pese al miedo, no tuvo la rapidez suficiente para rechazar la invitación, porque obviamente Miroku era más veloz con el pensamiento y las palabras.

— Le agradecemos las atenciones brindadas, y con gusto las tomaremos. Sería de mala educación negarnos a tan noble ofrecimiento.

— ¡Maravilloso! De acuerdo, les indicarán dónde pueden descansar y, cualquier requerimiento que necesiten, sólo háganlo saber.

El hombre les indicó con un gesto que ya podían irse, ellos caminaron hacia la salida en silencio, para luego seguir a la sirvienta que les indicaba el trayecto en silencio. De pronto, Sango se detuvo y le hizo un gesto a Miroku, pidiéndole que hiciera lo mismo. Todos se voltearon a verla con duda, que el monje _nuevamente_ quisiera estar a solas con la exterminadora era raro.

— S-Sango, necesito hablar un momento contigo — intentó sonar decidida y casual, aunque no estaba segura de haberlo logrado del todo.

— O-Oh… bien, de acuerdo. Vamos.

Kagome le sonrió con nerviosismo a _su amiga_ antes de que retrocediera el camino andado para llegar al lado de su compañero, y cuando le dio la espalda, InuYasha le dirigió una mirada cómplice al ojiazul, logrando que sus mejillas enrojecieran levemente. En cuanto Miroku llegó a su lado, Sango comenzó a caminar para alejarse lo más posible de cualquiera que pudiese escucharlos y, una vez que estuvo segura de haberlo logrado, se detuvo para encarar a quien siguió sus pasos en silencio.

— ¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta después de la cena? — Preguntó él, usando el tono de reproche que tanto salía de los labios femeninos cuando estaba molesta.

— Bueno, es sólo que… noté la forma en la que miraba a la hija del terrateniente. ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Recuerde que está en_ mi cuerpo_. Tiene que comportarse, puede causar un malentendido bastante vergonzoso y…

— Creo que eso ya lo hice — negó con un gesto, de todas formas tenía que contarle lo ocurrido a la muchacha —. Cuando recorría la aldea con la señorita Kagome, nosotros… ehm… entramos en un restaurante por algo para comer y… ah… esos sujetos no dejaban de coquetearme. Eran demasiado insistentes, sus miradas llegaban a ser molestas. No me quedó de otra, lo siento.

Las mejillas morenas palidecieron mientras los ojos azules sólo pudieron mostrar miedo y confusión ante la historia, eso no podía terminar bien, de ningún modo.

— ¿Q-Qué quiere decir con…? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

— Y-Yo… de verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intención, sólo estaba molesto…

— Déjese de disculpas y dígame lo que hizo.

— Está bien — soltó un suspiro, sabía que ella lo iba a regañar por eso —. Yo… grité que me gustaban las chicas. Lo lamento.

Ella abrió la boca, ¿él había hecho qué? Si ya le costaba que la vieran como a una mujer, ahora tendría que lidiar con ese arrebato de Miroku.

— ¿Que hizo qué? ¡¿Qué diantres se le pasó por la cabeza en esos momentos?! ¡¿Acaso no conoce otra forma de mantener a raya a los hombres?! — Le dieron ganas de golpearlo, pero sabía que eso sería bastante inapropiado en esos momentos, por lo menos tendría que contenerse hasta que lograran volver a la normalidad.

— ¡Pues no imaginé que eras tan popular! — Soltó él ante el enfado, eso seguía picándole como una espina que no lograba sacarse. — ¿Desde cuándo los hombres se interesan tanto en ti?

— ¿Ahora es mi culpa? — Sango se cruzó de brazos, fulminándolo con la mirada. — ¡Además, ese no es el punto!

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Si no me hubiesen estado acosando, eso no habría pasado!

— ¡Simplemente, tendría que haberlos amenazado con golpearlos! ¡Decirles que ya está con alguien, incluso un puñetazo si alguno cruzaba la línea del espacio personal! ¡Hay tantas formas, no tiene que andar gritando esos disparates!

— Ah, entonces es algo que suele ocurrirte. Digo, como conoces tantas formas de librarte de ellos…

— ¿Acaso esos son celos? ¡Por favor! Esto es ridículo.

— No son celos. Sólo te cuido.

— No necesito que alguien me cuide. Toda mi vida he estado rodeada de tipos que quieren pasarse de listos conmigo, sé muy bien cómo ponerlos en su lugar.

Miroku entendió el punto y se sintió avergonzado. Claro que Sango sabía cómo cuidarse, ella no era una mujer débil, delicada o vulnerable. Y él, preocupándose por lo que otros pudieran decirle, coquetearle o mirarla con otros ojos, como si alguno pudiese realmente llegar a acercársele. Era un estúpido.

— Lo lamento, tienes razón. Actué mal, no volverá a pasar.

Sango soltó un suspiro, negando con un gesto antes de volver a hablar. Después de todo, él no era el único que había actuado raro intentando aparentar ser el otro.

— Está bien, usted no sabía que podía enfrentarse a eso, debí habérselo advertido — murmuró, escapando de su mirada antes de continuar —. Así como usted debió decirme sobre el grado de confianza que tenía con InuYasha.

Ahora fueron las mejillas del rostro femenino las que perdieron el color. Miroku pasó saliva, temeroso. ¿Qué le habría revelado el hanyō a la muchacha? ¿Estarían al descubierto los secretos que le había confiado al peliplata sobre lo que sentía por ella?

— E-Eh… lo siento, no pensé que pudieran llegar a tocar ciertos temas… ¿qué…? ¿Te dijo algo…?

— En realidad, sí… dijo que nos vio en el bosque y bueno… malinterpretó todo. Él cree que nosotros… bueno, que yo lo… lo estaba masturbando — sus mejillas enrojecieron al revelar la información, seguía sintiéndose como algo indebido.

— Oh… la señorita Kagome también nos vio y piensa lo mismo… — Mejor contarle sobre esa conversación también, así evitaban malentendidos después.

— ¿Y usted le dijo que eso era lo que había pasado?

— No se me ocurrió otra explicación. Te dije que se vería bastante sospechoso.

— Lo sé… — No había pensado que alguien los viera, pero sabía que él se lo había advertido. — De todas formas, InuYasha dijo que era algo que usted quería desde hace mucho… y que buscaba _ese tipo de cariño _por ahí… dijo que prefería que yo se lo diera, en lugar de eso…

— Genial, InuYasha y su bocota — masculló, que su amigo hubiera sido tan sincero no era algo que le fuese a agradecer —. No creas todo lo que dijo, a veces puede imaginarse muchas cosas…

— No creo que se haya imaginado nada, se veía bastante convencido. Además, su actitud me demuestra bastante bien que lo que dijo era verdad.

— Oh, vamos… Sanguito, ¿no vas a creer que este inocente monje…?

— Oh, claro que sí. Lo conozco bastante bien, así que ahórrese las explicaciones baratas y mejor prométame que se va a comportar como corresponde de ahora en adelante.

Otro suspiro más para demostrar su resignación, no podía hacer otra cosa que hacerle caso a la muchacha y esforzarse, no quería que ella se molestara con él y mucho menos por algo _tan banal_ como un poco de _cariño_ otorgado por otras manos, aunque había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo buscara.

— De acuerdo, me voy a comportar. Lo prometo.

— Más le vale. Y luego, tenemos que buscar una solución a _esto_.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo en eso — la apoyó, por el bien de su relación, de su futura descendencia y bueno, también de su integridad física, necesitaban volver a la normalidad, antes de que sus amigos y la infinita confianza que tenían con ellos, terminara arruinándolo todo —. Quizá luego de que todos se vayan a dormir, deberíamos intentar descubrir qué fue lo que pasó.

Ella asintió con un gesto y decidieron dejar la charla hasta ahí, dirigiéndose ahora al salón en donde estaban sus amigos sirviéndose la cena y tratando en lo posible de actuar lo más normal, sólo que las miradas cómplices y las sonrisas nerviosas lograron que ambos se sintieran levemente incómodos. Algo que tendrían que tolerar sólo esa noche, o por lo menos eso querían creer.

* * *

Terminada la cena, que todos disfrutaron más de lo que pudiesen admitir, el grupo fue interrumpido por el hijo del terrateniente, quien ingresó a la sala acompañado de dos doncellas. Les sonrió con amabilidad, mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca.

— Espero que hayan disfrutado la comida. Si gustan, pueden darse un baño antes de ir a descansar. Pedí que les prepararan todo — les indicó la puerta y a ambas doncellas, que hicieron una inclinación con su cabeza —. Contamos con un _onsen_ separado en dos espacios aislados, ellas les guiarán a cada uno.

Una de las muchachas les hizo un gesto a las chicas mientras que la otra hizo lo mismo con los chicos. Kagome, impaciente como nunca, tomó a su amiga de la mano para llevarla casi a la rastra tras la doncella que les indicaría el camino a ellas; Sango palideció, mirando con miedo hacia donde habían desaparecido su cuerpo y la azabache seguidas de Shippō y Kirara. Pasó saliva, sin darse cuenta de que InuYasha la miraba extrañado.

— ¿Acaso no vas a ir? Hasta yo creo que necesitas un baño — dijo, haciéndole un gesto para que fuese.

— Eh… no, creo que paso por hoy — se disculpó, levantando la mano para negarse.

— ¿Ah? ¡Pero si anoche tuviste una pelea contra esa _Yamauba_! Vamos, necesitas ese baño: apestas — InuYasha lo tomó del brazo para que se parara y lo empujó hasta la chica que lo esperaba, mirándolo fijamente hasta que se aseguró que la siguiera.

Caminó en silencio tras la doncella, quien se detuvo después de unos cuantos metros frente a una puerta de madera y le entregó las toallas para que se secara y un yukata para que se vistiera luego del baño; también le indicó un cesto que había junto a la entrada, haciendo otra reverencia con su cabeza.

— Si lo desea, puede dejar su ropa aquí y me la llevaré para lavarla.

— Ah… está bien, aceptaré la oferta, gracias.

También inclinó levemente su cabeza, alcanzando las toallas y el yukata que la muchacha le ofrecía y sonriéndole antes de ingresar en el lugar. Miró la pequeña banca de madera que había a la orilla del agua y soltó un suspiro, agradeciendo encontrarse a solas, por lo menos. Incluso podría no hacer nada, buscando una excusa o sólo cambiándose la ropa; sin embargo, sentía con urgencia la necesidad de un baño para quitarse la suciedad producto de la batalla de la noche anterior sumada a la del viaje de los días pasados.

Desató el nudo que mantenía el manto púrpura en su lugar y lo desenvolvió de su cuerpo, cuidando de doblarlo adecuadamente antes de dejarlo en el cesto; prosiguió con el _koromo_ oscuro, repitiendo la acción y, finalmente, se quitó con lentitud el _fundoshi_, procurando mirar y tocar lo menos posible y entró en el agua; pese a sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar notar los atributos físicos que ahora poseía. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el pecho y el abdomen, tocando la musculatura que no podía ni siquiera sospecharse bajo el holgado vestuario que usaba. Los surcos no eran demasiado pronunciados porque no era un cuerpo exageradamente trabajado, sólo lo necesario para mantenerse en forma. Sonrió levemente, pensando en que, si bien había visto otras veces el torso desnudo de Miroku, jamás había podido disfrutar o apreciar esos detalles, porque no se fijaba en eso cuando curaba sus heridas.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el tacto e imaginando cómo sería sentir ese firme pecho pegado al suyo… se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos, pero no detuvo su curiosidad, bajando la mano hasta llegar a las caderas, notando el hueso que sobresalía en esa zona, un lugar que inmediatamente se le hizo agradable al tacto. Decidió recorrer un poco más, llevando la mano hasta los muslos y el trasero, notando lo firmes que eran a causa del constante ejercicio al que estaban sometidos, seguramente. Supo que sus mejillas habían enrojecido aún más, pero no le importó mucho porque nadie lo notaría, estaba sola. Nadie se enteraría de su secreta incursión en los _apetecibles_ atributos del monje.

Se mordió el labio, realmente nunca hubiese imaginado que el cuerpo de su compañero fuese así de atractivo. Así que Miroku era más que una cara bonita, ¿eh? Sus ojos no eran lo único hipnotizante en su anatomía, y seguramente su espalda también debía ser bastante masculina y seductora…

— Oye Miroku…

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, dando un salto y salpicando agua, alejando las manos de sí misma y mirando con nerviosismo a su amigo, quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y lo observaba sentado en el muro que protegía el _onsen_.

— T-Tú… Tú… ¡Agh! ¿En serio? ¡Son aguas termales, todos las usan! ¿No puedes comportarte, aunque sea un día? — InuYasha comenzó a hacer gestos de repulsión, con el rostro rojo a más no poder y desviando la mirada.

— N-No… ¡No es lo que tú crees! — Intentó defenderse, aunque considerando que tenía su mano izquierda cerca de la cadera, los ojos cerrados y estaba mordiéndose el labio, supo que él no le creería.

— ¡Te vi! ¡Maldito monje libidinoso! ¿No pudiste esperar?

Sango endureció el semblante, molesta. Si él no iba a creerle, entonces por lo menos le exigiría que respetara su privacidad. Lo apuntó con el dedo, acusadora, sin suavizar su expresión.

— ¡Se suponía que estaba solo! ¡No pensé que me interrumpirían!

— ¡Pues, lo siento! ¡Yo no pensé que estarías tan _ocupado_!

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada con recelo un par de segundos, hasta que soltaron un suspiro, InuYasha se encogió de hombros y se dio la media vuelta para dejar de mirarlo.

— Sólo venía a advertirte que el hijo del terrateniente parece estar muy interesado en Sango. Así que deberías apresurarte.

Abrió los ojos por el miedo al escuchar las palabras del hanyō. Ella le había aconsejado a Miroku utilizar la violencia para mantener a los hombres alejados, pero tratándose de un noble como ese joven, esa no era una técnica que pudiese utilizar tan libremente. Olvidó por completo que se encontraba desnuda y salió del agua, secándose rápidamente para vestirse el yukata y buscar a su compañero antes de que causara un malentendido aún más grande con ese muchacho.

* * *

Desvió la mirada al ver cómo Kagome comenzaba a sacarse la ropa y la tiraba en el cesto que les habían entregado para dejarla, sin mostrar nada de pudor por su presencia. Apartó la vista, si bien la tentación era fuerte, no debía aprovecharse de la situación. Pronto sintió la mirada de su compañera fija en su persona, mientras el sonido del agua le indicaba que ya había entrado en ella.

— ¿Y bien? — La azabache decidió romper el silencio mientras le observaba desde el agua, esperando que se quitara la ropa y se metiera con ella. — ¿No vas a entrar? El agua está exquisita.

— Ah… sí, ya voy — se regañó mentalmente, era obvio que Sango no mostraría vergüenza frente a ella. Volvió a decirse mentalmente que no debía aprovecharse de la situación, aunque le fue imposible no mirar, tenía que hacerlo para quitarse la ropa y meterse junto a su amiga.

— Oye, Sango, ¿por qué tardas tanto? Nadie nos está espiando — Shippō hizo la observación, causando que él pasara saliva.

— L-Lo sé… es sólo que aún me duelen un poco los golpes de la pelea de anoche — se justificó, diciendo una excusa que en realidad tenía algo de verdad, pero que no era su principal razón para demorarse.

— Es verdad… ¿no necesitas ayuda? — Kagome hizo ademán de levantarse para acercarse, pero la detuvo con un movimiento de su mano, volteándose nuevamente para evitar ver algo que no debía.

— N-No, tranquila… lo haré sola, gracias — respondió, concentrándose en terminar su labor sin desviar sus pensamientos, algo que requirió de todo su esfuerzo porque las curvas eran más que tentadoras.

Ingresó al agua, cubriendo de inmediato su cuerpo con el líquido caliente para alejar el impulso de tocar o ver más de lo que tenía permitido, aunque no pudo evitar notar algunas marcas en la piel, seguro producto de las batallas que Sango había tenido hasta ese momento. Sonrió levemente, pese a esas cicatrices, el cuerpo de la exterminadora era mucho más sensual de lo que podía apreciarse con la ropa, incluso con su uniforme ajustado. Suspiró, sospechando que la muchacha no estaría contenta al saber que él había tenido la posibilidad de ver su cuerpo desnudo.

— ¿Y qué tal las cosas? Por lo que veo, el monje Miroku requiere más atención de la que había pensado… — Kagome le dio un codazo suave en el brazo, logrando que abriera los ojos como platos ante la insinuación.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Intentó parecer confundido, aunque sospechaba la razón del comentario.

— Bueno, antes de la cena…

— Oh… en realidad sólo quería hablar…

— ¿Hablar? — Kagome pareció dudar de su respuesta. — ¿Y de qué?

— E-Eh… — Buscó alguna historia convincente, tratando de pensar en algún tema que él conversaría con Sango a solas, pero nada venía a su mente. Optó por la opción que le pareció más factible en ese momento. — Quería saber cómo estaba. Si no me sentía incómoda con… con lo que había pasado más temprano.

— ¿De verdad? No pensé que sería tan considerado… Aunque quizá haya notado que estás más nerviosa, creo que incluso podría decirse que andas en las nubes.

— Por supuesto que es considerado — se defendió, arrugando el ceño ante la sorpresa de Kagome —. Siempre está pendiente de mis sentimientos…

— ¿Ah? — La muchacha le miró extrañada, sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. — Quizá me haya perdido de algo, porque según mi apreciación, debería mostrar un poco más de interés. A veces me dan ganas de remecerlo para que se dé cuenta de algunas cosas.

— Es cierto, hasta yo me doy cuenta — el pequeño kitsune le dio la razón —. Y eso que sólo soy un niño.

— ¿Hablan en serio? — ¿Qué era lo que no estaba captando que podía molestar a la azabache de esa forma?

— ¡Claro que sí! Cuando coquetea sin notar lo mucho que eso te afecta, o lo fácil que termina arruinando los momentos románticos que tienen, ese mal hábito que tiene de hacerse el desentendido a veces… Sabes de lo que hablo, tú misma me lo has confiado… De hecho, me parece bastante extraño que hayan llegado a ese grado de _intimidad_ sin que él haya estropeado el ambiente…

— ¿Qué grado de intimidad, Kagome? ¿Sango ya le va a dar un hijo a Miroku? — La pregunta fue hecha sin mala intención, aunque causó que el rostro de la colegiala enrojeciera.

— ¡No, Shippō! Es un tema de adultos, los niños no deberían saber algunas cosas…

— Entonces, seguro es algo pervertido…

— Será mejor que olvides esto — Kagome exhaló pesado, luego miró a su amiga con preocupación —. ¿Sango?

Él había bajado la mirada, sintiéndose culpable al no haber notado esos detalles por sí mismo. ¿Tan idiota podía ser? Negó bruscamente, agregando otra cosa más a la lista de lo que tendría que hablar después con la castaña.

— Bueno, supongo que fue algo que sólo pasó… — No quiso oír más, mirando el cielo antes de dejar el tema hasta ahí. — Creo que sería mejor que fuésemos a descansar, ya es tarde.

— Oh… creo que tienes razón.

Kagome se puso de pie sin miramientos, causando que él cerrara los ojos y sumergiera la cabeza en un acto reflejo para evitar verla, algo que notó su compañera.

— ¿Ocurre algo? De verdad, ahora estás más rara…

— Oh… no es nada — se había volteado, dándole la espalda —. Voy a sumergirme un par de minutos para relajarme, ustedes adelántense. Luego los alcanzo.

— De acuerdo… no tardes — Kagome no parecía del todo convencida, pero le dio el beneficio de la duda. Terminó de secarse y vestirse el yukata, para después dirigirse a la salida —. Ya nos vamos, te esperamos en el cuarto.

— Gracias.

Escuchó como sus compañeros se alejaban y soltó un suspiro, hundiéndose una vez más antes de salir, secarse y colocarse la ropa limpia. Dejó el _onsen_, caminando un tanto ensimismado por el pasillo, meditando un poco la situación. Nunca pensó que el intercambiar cuerpos con Sango terminara siendo la causa por la que se enterara de los sentimientos que ella nunca le demostraba. Creía conocerla, y al parecer estaba lejos de eso, porque aún seguía actuando a veces como un patán. Quizá se mereciera esas bofetadas, después de todo.

— ¿Exterminadora? Disculpe… ¿Exterminadora?

Levantó la cabeza cuando procesó que se estaban dirigiendo a su persona, casi había olvidado que estaba en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Miró a quien había interrumpido su reflexión con extrañeza, era el hijo del terrateniente.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor?

— Oh… no quiero ser inoportuno. ¿Puedo pedirle que me acompañe?

Arrugó el ceño al escuchar la pregunta, ¿acaso era una especie de coqueteo? Recordó las palabras de Sango sobre cómo alejar a los hombres, quizá debiese tomar una de las opciones ahora.

— En realidad, quisiera encontrar el cuarto donde descansaré esta noche — intentó responder como si fuese ella, aún no tenía razones para volverse violento.

— Puedo mostrarle el camino, aunque antes me gustaría que viera algo — insistió suavemente, señalándole la dirección.

— ¿Es necesario? Estoy cansada y…

— Lo es. Por favor, prometo que no tardaremos.

Apretó los puños, ¿cómo rechazarlo si estaba siendo tan educado? No podía dejar de sospechar de sus intenciones, él conocía bien esa mirada, pero no quería hacer un escándalo, ya había metido en suficientes problemas a Sango como para volver a hacerlo.

— L-Lo lamento, no quisiera preocupar a mis amigos…

— Todo estará bien, confíe en mí.

Apoyó su mano en su hombro, presionándolo levemente con una sonrisa en el rostro, totalmente confiado en que iba a lograr su cometido. Miroku apretó aún más los puños, molesto con la persistencia del muchacho. Comenzó a levantar una mano, dispuesto a dejar claro que el contacto físico no era algo que iba a permitir, después de todo Sango le había dicho que un golpe estaba permitido cuando alguien traspasaba los límites del espacio personal.

— ¡NO LO HAGA!

El grito masculino lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, causando que girara el rostro justo en el instante en el que su propio cuerpo se lanzaba encima suyo, haciéndolo caer y aprisionándolo en el suelo.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

— ¡Por favor, no lo golpee! ¡Es un noble, no un simple aldeano cualquiera! Va a meterse en problemas si lo hace, y ya ha causado bastante alboroto…

Negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, palmeando suavemente la espalda de Sango en un intento por calmarla, mientras era consciente de que el joven los miraba completamente confundido.

— Está bien, no voy a golpearlo. Aunque no era necesario que se lanzara sobre mí, _su Excelencia_.

Vio las mejillas de Sango enrojecer por completo, apresurándose en ponerse de pie y sacudiéndose las túnicas, desviando la mirada a causa de la vergüenza.

— L-Lo siento, es sólo que pensé que… que lo golpearías por estar coqueteando contigo…

— En realidad, lo estaba pensando…

— E-Esperen… ¿creen que estaba coqueteando con ella? — El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar una carcajada, llevándose la mano a la frente mientras reía, dejando a la pareja completamente desconcertada.

— Eso parecía, ¿acaso no era por eso que quería que lo acompañara? — Miroku lo miró serio, no consideraba la situación para nada graciosa.

— Discúlpenme, pero es un malentendido. Admito que es muy atractiva y si las circunstancias fuesen otras, seguro la cortejaría — se explicó, calmándose un poco —. Pero sé que no le gustan los hombres. Después de la forma en la que lo gritó en la aldea, a estas alturas es difícil que haya alguien que no lo sepa.

— E-Entonces no estaba… — Miroku pareció aliviado, las intenciones del chico no eran las que él sospechaba.

— Espere… ¿Usted sabe lo que pasó en la aldea…? — Sango, en cambio, estaba avergonzada con la revelación. — ¿Qué ella gritó que no le gustan los hombres…?

— Los rumores llegan a Palacio muy rápido. Sé que no es algo que alguien declararía tan abiertamente, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacerse — se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto —. Aunque es esperable de quien se dedica a este tipo de oficio…

— Genial — masculló entre dientes Sango, cruzándose de brazos molesta.

— Ahora, es bueno que haya aparecido, Excelencia. Quisiera mostrarles algo a los dos, tiene que ver con la _Yamauba_ que exterminaron anoche.

Las palabras causaron que olvidaran la tergiversación sobre los gustos de la Exterminadora por un momento, llamando la atención de ambos de inmediato. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de observar al muchacho y decidir indagar en lo que pudiese revelarles.

— ¿De qué se trata? Su padre dijo que habíamos acabado con la amenaza — fue Sango quien se interesó primero.

— Lo hicieron, pero hay rumores de que el verdadero corazón de la bruja está escondido fuera del bosque — aclaró, comenzando a caminar con paso firme.

— Si es así, podría usarlo para regenerar sus poderes y volver a la vida — Miroku sabía las razones por las cuales un yōkai escondía su corazón.

— Exacto. Anoche, algunos guardias dijeron que habían sentido una presencia rondando cerca de donde los rumores dicen que se encuentra enterrado. Nadie se ha acercado, temen que el mal renazca. Aquí es.

Sango y Miroku miraron la pequeña lápida de piedra que les señalaba el hijo del terrateniente, sintiendo el ambiente más pesado y un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda. Le hicieron un gesto al muchacho para que se alejara y luego se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

— ¿Cree que, si lo destruimos, todo volverá a la normalidad? — Preguntó Sango, presionando con fuerza el _shakujō_.

— Es lo que espero. Supongo que sólo nos queda intentarlo — Miroku suspiró, él no cargaba ningún arma en esos momentos consigo —. ¿Tienes algún _ofuda_?

— Sí — Sango sacó los amuletos, un poco confundida —. ¿Tiene un plan en mente?

— Así es, pero tendrás que ayudarme.

— Por supuesto.

Miroku tomó los pergaminos, orando en silencio un par de segundos antes de pedirle el _shakujō_ a Sango, envolverlos en el extremo inferior y, con la ayuda de ella, enterrarlos con fuerza y determinación en el suelo, lo más profundo que pudieron. Al igual que la noche anterior, un alarido cortó el silencio de la noche, tras el cual una fuerte ráfaga de energía se expandía desde la lápida, que se deshizo con el golpe, y los atravesaba, lanzándolos lejos y dejándolos inconscientes.

* * *

Sintió el latigazo del dolor recorrerle el abdomen al moverse, su espalda descansando en una superficie suave y confortable. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta del origen de la molestia, sentándose de golpe y, causando con eso, otra ola de malestar en su cuerpo. Se quejó levemente mientras observaba alrededor, notando que estaba en un cuarto a solas. Levantó sus manos para encontrarse con los dedos y las palmas descubiertas, lo que le causó un alivio casi inexplicable.

— Veo que ya despertó — la voz masculina la hizo dar un respingo, alzando la mirada hasta quien acababa de entrar, llevando una bandeja que despedía un agradable aroma dulce —. ¿Se siente bien? Le traje el desayuno.

— A-Ah… yo… sí, estoy bien, gracias — sonrió al escuchar su propia voz salir de sus labios, realmente había extrañado eso.

— Me alegro. ¿Le molesta si le hago compañía?

Sango se sonrojó levemente, confundida. El muchacho – a quién ni siquiera le había preguntado el nombre – seguramente mostraba ese grado de confianza pensando que ella no sentía atracción por el sexo masculino, algo que no era para nada cierto. Suspiró, ese malentendido sería una de las tantas cosas de las que tendría que hablar luego con el monje.

— Claro que no me molesta, aunque quisiera aclarar lo que ocurrió ayer — quiso explicarse, se sentía como todo un espécimen con la situación —. Sobre… bueno, sobre lo que grité en ese local…

— Oh, no hay nada que aclarar. Su Excelencia habló conmigo más temprano y me explicó la situación — sonrió seguro, haciendo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

— ¿S-Su Excelencia le explicó…?

— Sí, me dijo que a usted le gustan los hombres, que es probable que sólo intentara sacarse de encima a alguien demasiado insistente que no quiso entender razones. Y que, si vi algún comportamiento extraño o inapropiado, lo ignorara porque ayer usted no era realmente usted.

— Ciertamente, no lo era — sonrió al saber que el moreno había intentado compensar por lo menos una de sus faltas del día anterior, aunque le extrañaba que lo hubiese hecho de esa forma, porque al saber eso, el joven noble podía coquetearle con toda libertad, algo que era poco probable que Miroku aceptara de buenas. Quizá había comprendido que no podía evitar que otros hombres también mostraran interés, también era una opción. Dejó de pensar en eso para enfocarse en el presente, mirando con algo de timidez al muchacho que la acompañaba en esos momentos —. Muchas gracias por comprender, es muy gentil de su parte.

— Oh, descuide. De todas formas, es entendible que no haya querido que nadie se le acercara, aunque también es una lástima — él se encogió de hombros, soltando un suspiro mientras la observaba con algo de resignación.

— ¿Lástima? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

— Bueno, su Excelencia mencionó que, a pesar de su carácter, mal genio y lo agresiva que podía ser a veces, usted estaba comprometida. La verdad, no se ve como alguien con ese temperamento, pero si lo dice un monje…

— ¿Él… dijo todo eso…? — Sango estaba furiosa, Miroku simplemente había terminado de arruinarlo todo. Se puso de pie, despidiendo fuego por los ojos. — Ya va a ver… ¡SU EXCELENCIA!

El grito fue audible en todo el palacio, causando que al aludido lo recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda, mientras reía nerviosamente ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora? — Kagome lo miró con desconfianza, la molestia de Sango siempre tenía una buena razón.

— Seguro algo indecoroso — siguió Shippō, también mirándolo fijo.

— Keh, yo creí que pelearían menos, después de entrar en tanta confianza…

El monje soltó un suspiro, al tiempo que Sango entraba en el salón y lo encaraba, el rostro enrojecido por la ira.

— Sanguito querida, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? Justo iba a ir a ver si ya habías despertado…

— Guárdese su palabrería para alguien que sí caiga en ella. ¿Qué demonios pretende al hablar así de mí? ¡¿Cómo puede decir que tengo mal genio y que soy violenta?!

— Bueno, no es como si pudieras negarlo — InuYasha soltó sin pensar, siendo asesinado por la mirada de la castaña, logrando que se escondiera detrás de Kagome buscando protección.

— No te metas en esto — le espetó, antes de volver su atención nuevamente al ojiazul —. ¿Qué pretendía, eh?

— Y-Yo… sólo trataba de cuidarte — sus palabras temblaron un poco, era consciente de que ella no iba a aceptar su explicación.

— ¿Acaso necesito que alguien más me cuide? ¡Y yo que creí que había compensado en algo sus faltas! ¡Es un completo idiota!

La exterminadora no esperó respuesta, saliendo del salón aún furiosa, los puños prietos a sus costados indicando que la ira no había disminuido. Miroku negó con un gesto, poniéndose de pie para seguirla, ante la insegura mirada de sus amigos.

— ¿Irás tras ella? No creo que sea buena idea que intentes hablarle ahora, podrías resultar gravemente herido — InuYasha aún se mantenía detrás de la azabache, mirando de reojo en caso de que Sango pudiese entrar y desquitarse con él por sus comentarios.

— Si es así, quizá me lo merezca. Pero debo hacerlo, después de todo soy responsable de que esté tan molesta — sonrió, extrañando a sus compañeros con la actitud despreocupada que mostraba —. No se preocupen, estaré bien.

Siguió el camino que, suponía, había tomado Sango, llegando a los pocos minutos junto a ella. La muchacha miraba cómo los peces nadaban en el estanque que se encontraba en medio del jardín, a las afueras del Palacio. Se ubicó a su lado, mirando también la superficie cristalina al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

— Será mejor que se vaya si no quiere terminar herido — ella no esperó sus palabras, era obvio que la furia no había disminuido.

— Vamos, admite que lo que dije no era mentira — se arriesgó, mostrando una sonrisa segura —. Ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Quiere callarse? No me encuentro de humor ahora para sus juegos — respondió, frunciendo los labios al pensar en todo lo que había dicho el monje sobre ella, sabiendo que tenía razón incluso en lo de su compromiso.

— Si quisiera jugar, lo haría de otra forma. Ahora tengo más material para hacerlo — el gesto pícaro no se hizo esperar, logrando que Sango enrojeciera por completo.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Se puede saber qué está tratando de insinuar? Porque si es lo que yo creo, está en graves problemas.

— Bueno, digamos que ahora no tendré que depender de mi imaginación. Y ya que los muchachos piensan que tenemos un nivel tan alto de confianza, podríamos _realmente_ hacerlo.

Ella enrojeció aún más, sintiendo la traviesa mano del monje en su trasero y abofeteándolo con ganas luego de eso.

— ¡Pervertido! A veces, preferiría que evitara ciertos comportamientos.

— Y yo, que tú fueras más directa con tus sentimientos.

La dejó sin palabras, porque comprendió que, así como ella había descubierto algunos secretos de él, era más que seguro que Miroku también lo había hecho. Negó con un gesto, volviendo a mirar a los peces del estanque.

— Sólo me gustaría un poco más de empatía y consideración — admitió, con una sonrisa un tanto resignada —. Y que fuese _fiel_.

— Ah, querida Sango… — Él la abrazó por los hombros, palmeándole suavemente el brazo. — Si no intentaras ocultar lo que sientes, de seguro sería más fácil comprenderte. Aunque admito mi responsabilidad en eso, mi actitud muchas veces pareciera ser desinteresada o superficial… me disculpo por eso.

— Está bien, sé que en el fondo no es una mala persona, y que realmente se preocupa por mí. Aunque todavía queda lo de ser fiel…

Los ojos con la mirada penetrante le helaron la sangre, él sabía que ella era una chica de temer. Sin embargo, él había tomado una decisión hacía bastante tiempo.

— En estos momentos, Sanguito, no podría estar con nadie más. El coqueteo es un simple juego, pero siendo sincero, mi corazón ya tiene dueña.

— ¿Q-Qué disparates dice…? — Tartamudeó al sentir cómo él tomaba sus manos para llevarlas a su pecho, logrando que se le acelerara el pulso.

— La verdad — sus ojos brillaron, atrapando la mirada castaña —. ¿Y el tuyo, Sango?

— Y-Yo… — Sintió los nervios subir desde su estómago, nublándole un poco el pensamiento, hasta que sintió la mano masculina en su pecho, posándose con confianza. Su respuesta fue refleja, volviendo a cachetearlo con fuerza. — Definitivamente, es un completo imbécil.

— Lo sé — Miroku se rió, acariciando la mejilla doblemente afectada —. ¿No te alegra que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad?

Sango negó con un gesto, comenzando a alejarse del lugar, pero con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, porque en realidad el monje tenía razón, en cada palabra.

* * *

**GLOSARIO:**

_**\- Yamauba: **_Yōkai con forma de anciana, se le considera una especie de bruja con grandes poderes. Sus habilidades varían de la zona en donde viva._**  
**_

_**\- Ofuda: **_Pergaminos o talismanes con poder espiritual, utilizados por monjes y sacerdotes para distintos fines, dependiendo de las inscripciones que tengan._**  
**_

_**\- Wakizashi:**_ Espada corta utilizada por Sango, es de menor tamaño que una katana._**  
**_

_**\- Shakuj**__**ō: **_Es el nombre del báculo que usa Miroku._**  
**_

_**\- Nenju: **_Rosario budista de mediana extensión, también posee poderes espirituales y pueden ser utilizados para sellar energías malignas, o en el caso de Miroku, su maldición_**.**_

_**\- Tekko:**_ Especie de guante que se usa para proteger las manos y el antebrazo, no tiene dedos y por lo general va sujeto por el dedo del medio.

_**\- Mo-bakama:**_ Tela que se coloca a modo de falda sobre el kosode/kimono. El de Sango es de color verde._**  
**_

_**\- Kosode: **_Tipo de kimono que se usa a diario, no es formal y puede tener variados diseños, por lo general es de algodón._**  
**_

_**\- Fundoshi: **_Ropa interior de tela, que consiste en una especie de taparrabos. Es de uso masculino, aunque se ha documentado que las mujeres ninjas y samurais usaban fundoshis durante las batallas._**  
**_

_**\- Benki: **_Inodoro de madera._**  
**_

_**\- Kesa: **_Manto que usan los monjes budistas, por lo general el color determina la corriente a la que pertenecen, o su nivel alcanzado._**  
**_

_**\- Onsen: **_Aguas termales.

_**\- Koromo:**_ Manto tipo kimono o túnica que usan los monjes bajo la kesa.

* * *

_**¡H**ola! Aquí traigo este intento de comedia/romance, con el que estuve lidiando mucho tiempo. Desde que la capitana propuso la idea, que me propuse escribirla, y aunque ha sido más difícil de lo que esperaba, debo agradecer la ayuda de mi siempre fiel y amada **Nuez**, y de **Loops**, quienes me dieron los ánimos y la orientación necesaria durante la creación para no escribir una metida de pata gigante._

_**A**hora, este es un regalo para **Mor~** ¡Capitana! Espero que sea de tu agrado, la verdad me esmeré mucho en que quedara algo gracioso - ya sabes que no es mi fuerte -, pero siempre manteniendo ese leve romanticismo que es característico en los malentendidos de estos dos. Ya sabes que cualquier comentario es bienvenido~_

_**S**i llegaron hasta acá, gracias por leer. Estaré pendiente de sus palabras, y ya saben: pásense por el foro (link en mi perfil) para actividad como esta y muchas más, fangirleo intenso y ¡mucha diversión!_

_**Y**umi~_


	2. BONUS

**BONUS**

* * *

La noche había cubierto con su manto oscuro al grupo, indicándoles que era momento de descansar. Ellos habían hecho una pequeña fogata para brindarse un poco de calor antes de irse a dormir, y de eso ya había pasado bastante rato. Algunas brasas aún iluminaban escasamente alrededor, por lo que la oscuridad no era total.

— Psst — el sonido fue bajo, dirigido sólo a ella —. Psst, Sango, ¿estás despierta?

— Ahora sí — respondió, abriendo un solo ojo para mirar a quien había interrumpido su sueño —. ¿Qué pasa?

— Tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana? — Soltó un bufido, sin comprender la urgencia.

— Es algo que me está quitando el sueño — respondió él, causándole curiosidad ahora a la castaña.

— Bien, ¿qué es?

— ¿Por qué usas _fundoshi_?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, un tanto avergonzada al saber que él había descubierto algo tan íntimo sobre ella. La tenue iluminación ayudó a que su sonrojo no fuese tan evidente.

— Y-Yo… ehm… digamos que es más cómodo — intentó explicarse, sabiendo que esa prenda era totalmente inusual en una chica —. Ya sabe, para moverse durante las batallas y el viaje…

— Comprendo… — Miroku pareció entender el punto, cerrando los ojos en un acto que ella creyó, le indicaba que volvería a dormir. — De seguro tu trasero debe verse muy sensual con él puesto. ¿Podrías mostrarme la próxima vez?

— Lo único que verá, serán mis manos golpeándolo por atrevido — demostró su fastidio, soltando un leve gruñido.

— Estoy impaciente por ver tus manos en acción… y me encanta como gruñes.

— ¡Excelencia!

— ¡¿Podrían ir a hacer sus cochinadas a otra parte y dejar dormir al resto?! — La voz de InuYasha los dejó sin habla, interrumpiéndolos. — Maldito par de pervertidos, aprendan a comportarse.

Ambos miraron alrededor, notando que Kagome también estaba despierta y sonrojada con lo que había escuchado. Sango quiso que el mundo se la tragara, dándose vuelta de inmediato para dar por finalizada la conversación, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada por la escena. Miroku soltó un suspiro, volviendo a acomodarse en la raíz del árbol en el que descansaba, junto a la castaña, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

— Sigo pensando que es muy sexy que uses _fundoshi_.

— Ya duérmase.

Obedeció, sólo porque sintió la atenta mirada de InuYasha en su persona, y supo que, si no se controlaba, no sólo iba a recibir la furia de Sango. De todas formas, la imagen de la exterminadora usando sólo un _fundoshi_ nadie iba a sacársela de la mente.


End file.
